Siener van Rensburg
Nicolaas Pieter Johannes ("Niklaas" of "Siener") Janse van Rensburg is gebore op 30 Augustus, 1862 en sterf 11 Maart, 1926. Oorspronklik was hy 'n boer in die destydse Republiek van Transvaal. Siener van Rensburg is deur sommige mense gesien as 'n profeet, en vandaar ook die naam Siener. Sy oënskynlike akkurate voorspelling van toekomstige gebeurtenisse was tipies gehul met patriotisme en geloof. Geduredende die Boereoorlog het hy vinnig 'n reputasie opgebou wat hom 'n getroue metgesel, asook soms adviseur van Generaal de la Rey en President Steyn gemaak het. Die ware omvang rakende sy invloed wat hy gehad het met hierdie 2 figure is kontroversieël, veral oor die feit dat De la Rey 'n baie gelowige persoon was Siener van Rensburg as 'n profeet van God gesien het. thumb|300px|right Agtergrond Hy is gebore op die plaas, Palmietfontein, in die Potchefstroom-distrik. Sy pa was Willim Jacobus Janse van Rensburg en sy ma, Anna Catharina Janse van Rensburg. Siener van Rensburg het slegs 20 dae formeel skooldae gehad by Rooipoort plaasskool, waarna hy meeste van sy jeug as 'n beeswagter spandeer het. Hy kon nooit skryf nie, maar het by sy ma geleer hoe om te te lees deur middel van die Bybel. Hy het nooit enige iets anders gelees nie. Op die jeugdige ouderdom van 16 het van Rensburg deelgeneem aan 'n regerings ekspedisie teen die rebelse stam leier, Mapog. Hy het malaria oorleef wat hy gedurende hierdie ekspedisie opgetel het en het homself gaan vestig in Wolmaransstad. Hy word ook ouderling van die Hervormde Kerk toe hy 21 word, moontlik weens sy kennis van die Bybel. In 1884 trou hy met Anna Sophia Kruger Visioene Sy ma het sy visioene opgelet toe hy nog 'n peuter was en het gemerk dat die visioene vir hom onstel. Generaal Hertzog beskryf vir Siener van Rensburg as iemand wat deurlopend verwar word deur 'n doolhof van beelde en simbole. Altesaam is ongeveer 700 opgeskryf. Die hoof eienskap van sy visioene was dat dit konstant na die welsyn van die Boere, die Nederlanders, Duitsers ingesluit het. Hy het sy visioene ervaar as beelde, wat hy na die tyd geinterpreteer het. Soos byvoorbeeld toe die beeld van die garingplant in sy visioene verskyn het, het hy dit interpreteer as 'n teken van 'n belangrike, byeenkoms of die parlement. Party mense beweer dat baie van sy voorspellings akkuraat was, insluitende die voorspelling van [[Koos de la Rey se dood en die politieke verandering in Suid-Afrika na sy dood. Soms het sy visoene ook internasionale gebeure ingesluit, soos byvoorbeeld die uitbreek van die Eerste Wêreldoorlog and die opkoms van Kommunisme. Siener van Rensburg kon soms nie sy eie visioene interpreteer nie. Hierdie visoene is neergeskryf en kan nog steeds geïnterpreteer word. Daar word geglo hierdie visioene het betrekking op toekomstige gebeurtenisse. thumb|300px|right Nag van die lang messe (die visioen is nie opgeteken nie en word beskou as onwaar) Siener het voorspel dat dié wat in die laer is daar nie 'n druppel bloed van gestort sal word nie. Hy het ook verduidelik dat dit nie weer moontlik gaan wees om 'n laer te trek soos in 1838 nie. Op 'n vraag oor waar hierdie laer gaan wees het hy met sy vinger op sy hart gedruk en gesê dat as jou hart reg is, is jy alreeds in die laer. Siener het daarna gesê dat diegene wat nie die pad van oorgawe loop nie, die is wie se harte reg is en dit is dan hulle wat in die laer is. Boy Musmann het vir Siener gevra wat om te doen as die Nag aanbreek sodat as hy nog lewe of sy kinders, hy hulle kan waarsku. Siener het hierop geantwoord dat hy vir Boy Musmann in sy huis sien sit, die bendes swartes loop voor sy huis verby en maak sy buurman dood maar los hom uit. Die volgende voorspellings van Siener van Rensburg, is verkry uit die boek: '''"Boodskapper van God" The Truth Revealed webwerf''' Staking en kragonderbreking in Gauteng In hierdie tyd sien ek in Johannesburg 'n baie groter staking as wat daar in 1922 was en al die treine in die Unie, behalwe die trein, tussen Prieska en Duitswes, staan doodstil. Ook hulle staak. Maar saam met hierdie reuse-staking het oom Nicolaas ook 'n geweldige kragonderbreking in Gauteng gesien; party mense sal nog vuurmaakhout hê om kos mee gaar te maak, terwyl andere maar koue pap moet eet: 1 Augustus 1917 - In die rigting naar Johannesburg lê 'n groot klomp droge hout van omtrent honderd tree in die rondte. Daar staat 'n tafel gedek en daar is koue gestampte mielies in 'n skottel, en 'n skottel kou pap kom ook op die tafel. Die stakings sal geleidelik al hoe groter word en al hoe ernstiger afmetings vir die ekonomie aanneem. Volgens die Siener sal niks hierdie stakings kan keer nie. Die een salarisverhoging na die ander sal geëis word totdat besighede dit nie meer kan bekostig nie, en gedwing word om te sluit. Hierdie massa-optrede vorm dan ook deel van die georganiseerde manier waarop die Kommuniste die land totaal onregeerbaar wil maak, sodat hulle volle beheer kan oorneem. Koeberg 'n Veel groter ramp as kragstasies wat opblaas, het die Boereprofeet egter op 13 September 1914 gesien. Hy beskryf dit so: "Die donker sak toe en daar is net lig in twee dorpe. Toe sien ek 'n groot enjin waarby rook uitkom, toe trek dit op die berge en toe kom mense oor die kaal wêreld. Ek sien 'n dorp waarvan die huise niks word nie. Ons mense kom op. Ek sien ' n groot rooi bul met halflang horings en by horn is rooi beeste wat baie kwaai is... dit is so DONKER DAT EK MY PERD SE MAANHARE NIE KAN SIEN NIE. Die wêreld is swart afgebrand. Hoe verder ek gaan hoe warmer word die gloed in my gesig... Hierdie gesig beskryf 'n ontsaglike ontploffing wat plaasvind, en direk die oorsaak is van 'n landswye kragonderbreking wat gaan voorkom in dieselfde tyd wat die Boervolk se laaste oorlewingstryd gevoer word. Dit lyk of daar 'n hewige ontploffing by Koeberg kan wees en dat alles in die omgewing deur bestraling vernietig sal word (die wêreld is kaal en die huise gaan tot niet). Die Gees van Verskrikking Mnr. Boy Mussmann (goeie vriend van Siener van Rensburg) vertel van die visioene wat Siener met hom meegedeel het. "Op die wyse kry ons dan 'n duideliker prentjie van die 'donker tyd' wat met die groot staking in die land gaan intree: Die Siener het gesê: "Dan sal daar (wanneer die staking begin) groot moeilikheid wees met die swartmense en die indiërs. Behalwe ook vir die groot moeilikhede oorsee (rasse-konflik en burgeroorloë). In verband met die moeilikheid met die swartmense het ek gesien die vroue vlug. Hul het nie eens tyd om hul vensters toe te maak nie. Die gordyne waai buite..." Hierdie landswye staking sal die 'oorlog' aan die Oos-Rand inlui, en die situasie in die Oos-Kaap sal reeds so versleg het dat die blankes daar inderhaas uit die stede (Port Elizabeth en Oos-Londen) gaan padgee. Volgens die gesig sal sommige van hulle hul dan by die Kommunistiese magte aansluit en die wapen teen die Boere opneem. "Dan trek ons (die Boere) met die kanonne na Vereeniging. Noord-Transvaal en Noord-Vrystaat lê die vyand daar vas, terwyl Suid-Transvaal, Vrystaat en Kaapland aftrek na Prieska om die skietgoed te gaan haal... Dan sien oom Klasie hoe die plek by Vereeniging waar die Kommuniste en hulle Engelse maats gaan lê het, hol word soos 'n put - hulle toestand sal haglik wees. thumb|300px|right 'n Bekende leier sterf en 'n revolusie onstaan in Suid Afrika 4 April 1915: "Ek sien 'n doodskis wat in 'n graf afsak, vure wat uitkom, maar een groot vuur wat voor uitkom. Nakende mense verskyn. Ek sit by 'n tafel en ek breek die tert deur. Dis donker, maar silwer letters verskyn op 'n blink plaat." (Dit is die visioen). Lees nou Psalm 12:7 - Die woorde van die Here is rein woorde, silwer wat gelouter is in 'n smeltkroes in die aarde, gesuiwer sewe maal. Met die begrafnis van hierdie baie belangrike persoon, sal daar nie net ongekende geweld in die land losbars nie, maar ook 'n volskaalse burgeroorlog uitbreek (een groot vuur wat voor uitkom). Die Boerevolk sal dan nakend, gestroop van alles wees, en in baie groot benoudheid verkeer. Uitbreek en verloop van die Derde Wêreldoorlog ('n Ooggetuieverslag!) Gedurende 1942/43 het ene Oupa Krause 'n byna ongelooflike beskrywing van die Siener se visioene oor die uitbreek van 'n toekomstige wêreldoorlog aan mnr. E.L. Brits meegedeel terwyl hulle saam in die interneringskamp in Koffiefontein was. Sy vertelling van daardie vernietigende oorlog lees byna soos die ooggetuieverslag van 'n joernalis wat self die verskillende veldslae meegemaak het, en onderstaande is 'n effens verkorte weergawe van Oupa Krause se vertelling wat afkomstig is uit die argief van die Ossewa- Brandwag (my beklemtoning): "Ons gevare is groot, ons vyande legio en sterk en ryk. Hulle gebruik ons land se rykdomme teen ons. Die Engelse, die Jode en die jingo's. Hulle hits die indiërs en basters en swartes op teen ons. Selfs 'n deel van die polisie en die leer gaan teen ons om ons te probeer onder te bring. In Engeland word alles in die geheim vooraf gereël tussen daardie regering en die leiers hier, om op 'n gegewe tyd en moment, hulle troepe hierheen te stuur om hulle hier te help teen ons. Hulle sit lank voor die tyd daar klaar en wag om op te tree teen die Boer en sy regering. Hier kom 'n revolusie en baie van ons sal deur hulle doodgemaak word. Ons sal onsself teen hulle moet verdedig en al wat' n Afrikaners is, sal moet bymekaarstaan om onsself van ondergang te red. Hulle (sal) in die geheim klaarmaak om weer die baasskap met opstand en geweld in die hande te kry. Daarom dan dat die Britse troepe in die geheim na ons hawens kom om hulle te help teen ons. Ons leër sal in twee breek. Ons mense sal van hulle uitgaan, maar hulle sal met alles bly sit. Die Engelse is baie doelbewus en hulle spioene is oral. Daar is baie mense in die land wat beweer dat hulle groot nasionaliste maar hulle is dit nie. So sal dit ook in die Polisiemag wees. Ons vyande sal baie versigtig in die geheim vergaderings hou, ook wapens en ammunisie van Engeland en ander lande heimlik invoer, en oral by hulle geheime vergader en opslagplekke wegsteek. Wanneer hulle klaar is, sal hulle ook die swartes en gekleurdes uitnooi en aanhits om deel te neem aan die opstand wat hulle dan sal begin. Dit sal 'n revolusie wees en ons vrouens en kinders sal in die grootste gevaar verkeer. Alhoewel dit vir ons baie donker gaan word, sal ons vyande nie daarin slaag om ons geheel en al ten onder te rig nie. Alle moontlike en verdagte leëroffisiere word gevang (Magnus Malan en ander?) en vervang met jingo's. Daar vind iets plaas waarmee hulle nie rekening gehou het nie, en dit bring 'n einde aan hulle heerskappy en bedrywighede vir goed. Hier sal selfs ook VSA troepe wees om te probeer keer dat die Engelse nie heeltemal in hulle doel sal slaag nie. Dit lyk of hulle weer van ons Boere gaan interneer, maar die kamp is anders as 1939-1945. Hulle vervoer ons na 'n ander land, vermoedelik Australië, en daar word ons deur Japannese leër-offisiere en hulle is bly om te verneem dat ons Boere is. Net soos in die vorige oorlog word ons troepe weer na die noorde gestuur, maar hulle is die keer nog minder eensgesind. Daar kom wrywing tussen die Engels en Afrikaans sprekendes en in onderlinge gevegte word baie doodgeskiet. Daar kom 'n hindernis voor ons troepe. VSA troepe wat alreeds die Engelse in die Noorde uitgewis het, keer ons leër voor. Ons troepe word ontwapen en geskei. Die Engelssprekendes word daar gevange gehou, maar die Afrikaanssprekendes word huistoe gestuur, en hulle kom hier sonder wapens aan." Verwysings Eksterne Skakels * Nuwe Geskiedenis van Suid-Afrika wiki: Siener van Rensburg * Siener van Rensburg webwerf * Boerevolk webwerf: Siener van Rensburg oor 'n koue winter en stakings * Boerevolk webwerf: Siener van Rensburg